Lost to All
by Captive
Summary: What Draco desired was an absolute rule over the whole of the wizarding community. And, it was quite obvious to him that Voldemort would never give him his deepest wish. In fact, he stood in the way.
1. Heartless Plan

**Lost to All**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Draco attempts to manipulate Hermione into helping him conquer Hogwarts.

===Note====

This is my first try at this. Forgive the fact that this first chapter is so short. I promise to work on something longer and more exciting very soon. Help me out though with a review.

**Lost to All**

**Chapter 1: Heartless Plan**

Blood didn't matter anymore. He was a fool to think it ever did. Power was what was important. If he hadn't been a blind follower of his father's perhaps he would have realized it sooner. Power which he lusted for and knew would soon enough gain. The question which remained however was how it would be acquired. Draco had no intention of being a spineless supporter of the Dark Lord. Over the course of a few short years following his acceptance to Hogwarts, he had come to realize that his father's devotion to Voldemort gained him little if anything.  
  
What Draco desired was an absolute rule over the whole of the wizarding community. And, it was quite obvious to him that Voldemort would never give him his deepest wish. In fact, he stood in the way.  
  
So, during his later years at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy's thoughts became consumed with a burning greed for power. His mind wandered whenever he found himself alone to dark thoughts of conquering the dark lord in order to replace him. Without a plan and with his father's strict eye constantly watching however, Draco was beginning to lose hope. But, since it was not in his nature to surrender, he simply bid his time so to speak. He concentrated on school. Any intelligent wizard knew that he must acquire as much knowledge of spells as possible if he were to succeed. And Malfoy certainly believed intelligence to be part of his character.  
  
Fortunately for Draco, a plan soon emerged in the form of a young witch who was a favorite of all the professors. Unfortunately for him, it was none other than Hermione Granger whom he had always despised and insulted. The basis of Draco's plan lay in the thought that any successful ruler needed followers. And, since a young man of 17 was unlikely sway many seasoned wizards to do his bidding, Draco realized he would have to create supporters from scratch. The most promising way of accomplishing this would of course be to manipulate them while they were young. With that, he decided to conquer Hogwarts.  
  
This was a difficult plan to accomplish by himself since he doubted many of his professors trusted him to begin with. Miss Granger however, was practically worshipped. Miss Granger, he fumed, had exactly the ties and freedom at Hogwarts to do whatever she wished without ever raising protest from the professors.  
  
So that was it. He would use her. Manipulate her through all possible means and force her to do his bidding. And Malfoys excelled at the art of manipulation. This coupled with his own obviously good looks and charm would no doubt cause any girl to lose sight of her reason and responsibility. And it would be easier still with her, he thought. After all, she was only a mere mudblood.


	2. Vexation

**Lost to All**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Their J.K. Rowling's.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Draco attempts to manipulate Hermione into helping him conquer Hogwarts.

===Note====

Took longer to write. Tried to keep Draco in character and unfluff what he says. If He sounds kind of formal at times it's probably because I've been reading Pride and Prejudice =)

****

**Chapter 2: Vexation**

There was an obvious dark mystery to Draco Malfoy, there was no doubt about that. Most young witches who found themselves daydreaming of being embraced by those strong arms however, were soon frightened away from the idea by his cruel smirk or insulting nature. No one forgot the thoughtless ways he had treated previous lovers or admirers. And after long deliberations, many girls soon found they rather not risk the humiliation which he would no doubt cause them. So, most of the time these days, Malfoy was spotted alone or with a few of his bodyguards which he called friends.  
  
And from a distance his admirers watched, knowing it was hopeless but wishing for the impossible regardless. Hermione scorned these girls which she dubbed "pathetic", or "idiotic" for ever being entranced by a man who could so obviously do them harm. She was insured by the fact that Harry and Ron agreed vigorously, choosing to ignore that they only did so out of jealously and the wish for those same witches dote on them instead.  
  
So, Hermione found herself shocked beyond reason when this ill mannered wizard approached her on the grounds one day. And, being in no mood to trade insults, attempted to quickly hurry away without ever making eye contact. Unfortunately, Malfoy seemed determined to disrupt her plan and proved this by holding out an arm to prevent her passage.  
  
"Don't be so hasty Granger, I only ask for a word."  
  
She did not like the way he said that. It was as if honey was dripping from his tongue. It was clear he desired something. What it had to do with her however, she did not know.  
  
The arm which stopped her, now wrapped around her shoulders and turned her in the opposite direction of where she was headed. Hermione felt annoyed now, she could be late to her next class. And, he was touching her, which caused her great discomfort.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" snapped Hermione, attempting to release herself from his grasp. He only strengthened his hold however, further exasperating her.  
  
"Why must you be so squeamish Granger? There is no need to fear me." His face actually opened into that of surprise. He cocked an eyebrow at her, almost making her believe him to be sincere. Hermione shook her head and the thought faded.  
  
"I have a favor to beg of you Granger." There is was, he wanted something. "No, no, just hear me out." Malfoy said, seeing her increasing anger. "I know we haven't been close recently, but I need your help. I would like the professors to stop treating me as a time bomb just because my father is a wanted man."  
  
We haven't been close recently. Understatement of the century, Hermione thought bitterly. Still, it was difficult not to feel a tad sorry for a boy who lost his father to the Dark Arts. Lucius Malfoy wasn't dead, but had left his family and had been on the run for the past 6 months. He had been identified as a Deatheater and now the Ministry pursued him with zest. Hermione could almost pity him. But she knew he would never accept pity and it would most likely just anger him further.  
  
"And how exactly could I help Malfoy? I could hardly convince people that you are perfectly harmless."  
  
"Do you imply I am not?" He seemed shocked, genuinely innocent almost. Hermione carefully chose not to be deceived by such a skillful act. Attempting to find innocence where there was none was a mistake.  
  
"Well, you're a favorite of the teachers are you not?" He smirked, but coughed to cover it when he saw her annoyance.  
  
"You're hardly helping your cause Malfoy. And, I doubt it matters what I do. You want them to see something good in you? Then you prove it to them." With that, Hermione brushed past him and walked purposefully toward the castle.  
  
Malfoy watched and resumed his usual smirk. The Little witch was being difficult. He sighed and stalked back to the castle himself. Obviously a brilliant plan such as his would take time. He paused in the door way to the entrance hall. He needed to be quick about this stage though. Gaining a practical army of young wizards and witches to support him would take a large amount of time. And, seeing that this was a small stepping stone to the next stage, it would be best to accomplish it quickly. The stubborn witch was getting on his last nerve though. What frustrated him further was that this was only their first encounter. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as he felt the familiar throb of an oncoming headache. He had laid on the charm. He had smiled. He had put his arm around her and politely asked for a favor. Ignorant girl. Did she not see how the other useless young witches shot fugitive and jealous glances their way as they walked?  
  
He wished he had chosen some other, more obliging witch for this, but shook his head at the thought. No, it would have to be Hermione. She was the one who held all the Professors' trust. She was the little accomplice of Harry Potter's. And, it was quite obvious that Harry was a favorite of Dumbledore's.  
  
Draco stalked back to his common room to sulk in the privacy of his own dormitory.


End file.
